Sangre y Traicion
by Sargiron
Summary: Un día, un joven llega a Japón por un viaje en el que le ofrecen ser el jefe de seguridad informática de una empresa cuya actividad esconde varios secretos. Sin embargo este joven llamado Hughes también esconde ideas cuyas consecuencias afectarán incluso a las altas esferas del Gobierno. ¿Qué desea Hughes? ¿Y qué desea el empresario Hijimura? El país está a punto de tambalearse.


**Sangre y Traición, Acto Primero: El Caso Julien**

**Capítulo 1: Hughes, el desconocido.**

_Un avión aterriza en Japón terminando así un viaje de muchas horas desde Estados Unidos, más concretamente desde California. Los pasajeros van levantándose de sus respectivos asientos salvo uno, un chico que esperó pacientemente a ser el último en poder salir del avión. Se levantó finalmente y, con paso calmado, salió del avión. Al salir se llevó la mano a la frente como si de una visera se tratara para que la luz del sol no lo cegara._

- Japón, ¿eh?

Acostumbrado a la luz de nuevo, caminaba por el aeropuerto, esta vez a paso rápido por tener prisa. Acababa de llegar a Japón desde California, donde se había mudado por cuestiones de trabajo porque el pequeño negocio que tenía entre manos había dado un salto bastante importante hasta el punto de tener que trasladarse a otro país para expandir su propio "mercado".

Entonces, una pequeña melodía sonó, un teléfono móvil para ser más exactos. Con un veloz movimiento, el móvil terminó sobre su oreja. No tuvo ni tiempo de saludar, una voz masculina le empezó hablar en japonés sin siquiera darle tiempo a saludar.

- ¿Has bajado ya del avión?

- Sí, espero no perderme por aquí… No pensé que hubiera tanta gente en este sitio.

- Es Tokyo, ¿qué esperabas?

- Como sea. ¿Me espera alguien fuera o tengo que buscarme la vida?

- No te preocupes, hay un coche fuera esperándote. Encontrarás también a un hombre que destaca mucho sobre el resto, ese será tu chófer. Y cuando llegues, pregunta por mí en recepción.

- Muchas gracias, nos veremos en unas horas.

Dicho esto, colgó el teléfono y lo guardó de nuevo en su chaqueta. Todavía estaba paseándose por el aeropuerto, pero por los grandes ventanales podía ver el tiempo que hacía fuera. Nevaba, teniendo en cuenta aquel clima… No tardó nada en cerrarse la chaqueta, lo que menos quería ahora mismo era, aparte de morirse, pillar un resfriado horas antes de su reunión de "negocios".

Antes de salir, debía recoger la única maleta que llevaba, así que esperó pacientemente delante de la cinta durante unos tres minutos más o menos. En ese momento, una maleta de color negro, con escasas pegatinas que había puesto única y exclusivamente para diferenciarla del resto de maletas, apareció por ahí. Con cuidado, pues el contenido era frágil, tomó la maleta con sus manos y, de nuevo, se puso en marcha.

Durante aquel último paseo, se fijó más en las personas del aeropuerto, la mayoría tenían rasgos de fuera de Japón, tal y como le pasaba a él mismo, suponía que eran todos visitantes o familiares europeos o americanos. ¿Habría más gente en viaje de negocios? Personalmente, lo dudaba mucho, en fechas cercanas a navidad era poco común que la gente viajara para negociar algo, por el tema de las vacaciones navideñas.

En menos de diez minutos, se encontraba ya fuera, frente a la puerta.

- Joder, que frío hace.

Ahora entendía las palabras del que le había hablado por teléfono. Al echar un primer vistazo al exterior, pudo ver a un hombre bastante alto, diría que entre los dos metros y los dos metros y medio. Aparte de su altura, otra cosa que destacaba era su pelo, una larga melena rubia muy poco común en Japón y que no recordaba haber visto nunca en hombres. Para terminar de definirlo, sus vestimentas consistían en un abrigo negro abierto que dejaba ver un jersey del tipo "abuela", es decir, una de las típicas prendas navideñas con bordados alegres. Oh, y cómo olvidar ese bigote rubio, era tan pintoresco que pensó que podría ser el hombre que buscaba.

- Parece un hombre familiar.

- Usted es el señor Hughes, ¿me equivoco?

La tenue sonrisa que mostró Hughes fue respuesta suficiente para aquel hombre, que giró su cuerpo y le señaló el vehículo que iban a utilizar. Dado el tamaño de su chófer, el vehículo debía ser algo similar y, efectivamente, le señaló un enorme coche de color negro. No eran necesarias más palabras, y los dos hombres se metieron dentro del coche, sentándose el señor americano en los asientos traseros, de cuero, y bien cómodos.

- ¿Este es su vehículo personal?

Miraba con atención lo que había dentro. Casi todo era de colores oscuros, predominando el marrón en los asientos. Además, no era muy tecnológico, se notaba mucho que era un hombre "tradicional", por definirlo con una palabra.

- Sí, es un favor personal que le hago al señor Hijimura. Creo que no le he dicho mi nombre, ¿verdad? Me llaman Agnus.

¿Agnus? Era un nombre extraño, quizás demasiado, pero desconocía los límites de la crueldad de los padres del mundo. Había oído nombres tan extravagantes que sentía escalofríos de pensar qué habría sido de él con un nombre así, probablemente habría terminado acusado de parricidio.

- En ese caso, es un placer conocerle, Agnus.

- Si no es molestia… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Con Hughes tienes de sobra para referirte a mí.

La primera palabra que pasó por la cabeza de Agnus fue "reservado", aunque la que pasaba por la cabeza de Hughes era "precavido". El viaje fue bastante silencioso a pesar de los múltiples intentos de Agnus por sacar algo de conversación. Por su parte, el pasajero mantenía la mirada fija en el cielo, estaba inmerso en pensamientos superficiales. Se preguntaba, en esos momentos, cómo sería la forma de firmar contratos de Japón.

- ¿Sabes si Hijimura tiene alguna forma especial de firmar contratos o celebrar éxitos empresariales?

- No estoy seguro señor Hughes, normalmente no estoy metido en esas cosas.

Asintió. Vaya… Entonces sería bastante improvisado, no podía esperar. Ya había comenzado a tamborilear en el cristal de la ventana, no estaba nervioso realmente, sólo era impaciencia, simple y mera impaciencia.

La sensación de velocidad disminuía, estaban deteniéndose. Por la ventana podía ver el nombre del hotel, si no iba mal encaminado, traducido del japonés debía ser "Trono de la Reina". Sólo por el nombre, podía deducir que era un hotel de los caros, sin duda el tío se lo montaba bien a la hora de firmar cosas.

- Ya hemos llegado, señor Hughes.

- Gracias por el paseo, supongo que nos volveremos a ver.

Con un par de pasos, salió del gran vehículo y se quedó mirando el hotel. Un edificio de color plateado, alto, muy alto, las letras del nombre se alzaban sobre la entrada. Seguramente, ese hotel debía tener entre cuarenta y cincuenta plantas, no estaba muy seguro del número exacto porque le daba bastante pereza ponerse a contar ahora.

El interior del hotel tenía un aspecto bastante más "cálido" que el frío exterior, y tuvo que abrir su chaqueta por la sensación de calor que comenzaba a invadirlo.

Caminó hasta la recepción, y llevó su diestra a sus gafas, para ajustarlas tranquilamente. Apoyó su brazo derecho en el mostrador y rápidamente, una mujer lo atendió. Ésta era de cabellera morena y ojos verdes, nariz pequeña, de aspecto un tanto nervioso, quizá era una trabajadora nueva.

- Muy buenas, ¿en qué puedo atenderle, señor?

- Buenas tardes. Quería saber en qué habitación se hospeda el señor Hijimura, si es tan amable.

- Claro, un momento, por favor.

Los ojos de Hughes se pasearon primero por la mujer que lo atendía y, después, se pasearon por la sala en la que se encontraba, quería localizar tanto las escaleras como las diferentes salidas del lugar. Antes de poder terminar con aquella tarea, la amable recepcionista lo interrumpió y él, una vez más, la examinó con los ojos.

- Esto, perdone. El señor Hijimura se encuentra en la suite 005, en la planta 49.

A la chica se la veía nerviosa, pero no tenía tiempo ahora como para ponerse a tranquilizarla. Aunque no tenía tiempo, trató de calmarla un poco sonriendo suavemente y guiñándole un ojo. Por desgracia, esto tuvo el efecto opuesto al deseado, ya que los nervios de la recepcionista se incrementaron más aún.

- Gracias.

Sólo un minuto después, Hughes se encontraba ya dentro del ascensor. No tuvo mucha conversación con el ascensorista, únicamente le dijo el número de planta a la que quería ir y esperó en silencio a que el ascensor llegara al final. ¿Por qué tiene que estar tan arriba? Suponía que era por motivos de seguridad.

El característico "ding" sonó, señal de que había llegado a la planta indicada. Desde dentro de la suite, Hijimura sonreía, al fin iba a poder ver a su socio de negocios. Y es que, como su contacto con Hughes había sido a través de teléfono o e-mail, no conocía aún su rostro, ni siquiera sabía la edad del que iba a negociar con él.

Los pasos iban sonando. Aunque iba a paso relativamente rápido, para el japonés estaban sonando a cámara lenta, en una tortuosa espera que tendría su fin en unos cinco segundos aproximadamente. De hecho, incluso se adelantó a Hughes. Abrió la puerta en cuanto dejó de escuchar los pasos, creyendo que estaría frente a la puerta.

- Veo que alguien está impaciente.

- No sé quién de los dos lo está más, le he escuchado desde que salió del ascensor. No se quede ahí, por favor, pase, tenemos bastante de que hablar.

Hughes pasó al interior de la suite, observándola detenidamente una vez estuvo dentro. Le agradaba saber lo que había en el sitio donde se encontraba a cada momento, así se sentía más seguro.

- He de decir que no me esperaba a alguien así, es un poco sorprendente.

- Es lo que suelen decirme. Pero creo que no hemos quedado para que le impresione, estamos aquí para hablar de negocios.

- Directo, igual que en los mensajes. Bien, siéntese y podremos empezar.

Unos buenos sillones, dignos de una suite que seguramente sería carísima. Una de las cosas que más le sorprendió al americano fue el hecho de que tuviera servicio personal. Poco después de sentarse los dos, una joven de rasgos orientales apareció allí, quedándose de pie al lado de la mesa, más cerca del nativo que del extranjero.

- ¿Desean algo?

- Vamos Hughes, no sea seco, ¿no quiere nada?

- Lo siento, pero no bebo, y no quedaría muy bien pedir algo sin alcohol en una reunión así. Hijimura no pudo evitar reírse, debía ser muy gracioso encontrar a alguien de la edad de

Hughes que no bebiera lo más mínimo.

- Oh, se me había olvidado, tráeme sake, preciosa.

Sake. Era el alcohol japonés, ¿no? Algo así había escuchado antes de subir en el avión. Si no fuera porque era abstemio, seguramente habría pedido un poco también para entrar en calor. En lugar de emborracharse, se recostó un poco en el sillón mientras observaba, sin perder aquel rostro de pura neutralidad, cómo el nipón bebía.

- Bien, ¿para qué he venido? No es normal pagarle los gastos a alguien.

Y así era. Todo el viaje había sido pagado por aquel curioso hombre, que no se cortó un pelo a la hora de enviarle el billete de ida en primera clase con aquel destino. Sabía que sus habilidades valían dinero, ¿pero tanto? Se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, se dedicó a pensar un poco en lo que aquel hombre se dignaba a responderle.

- Verá, tengo una propuesta para usted. – Hijimura dejó el vaso en la mesa antes de seguir hablando. – Si me puse en contacto con usted fue porque me impresionó lo que hizo. Aclarado esto, quisiera hacerle una pregunta, ¿qué opinaría de cobrar un sueldo fijo lo suficientemente grande como para no preocuparse de trabajar en otra cosa después de finalizar su trabajo conmigo?

Era una pregunta interesante, sí. Hughes abrió los ojos, miró fijamente a su interlocutor, contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos, los cerró unos segundos y después, tras volver a abrirlos, no pudo evitar el soltar una breve risilla.

- Opino que es demasiado tentador, ¿cuál es la pega?

- ¿Por qué debe tener una pega ese tipo de oferta?

- Porque para obtener algo, siempre hay que dar algo a cambio del mismo valor. Si la oferta es tan buena, algo me dice que mi trabajo será algo sumamente complicado.

Su compañero japonés dio un par de palmadas, en una especie de aplauso que sólo duró un par de segundos. Como celebración, o eso supuso Hughes, Hijimura volvió a beber, iba a terminar borracho antes de empezar la negociación… Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, eso podría ser útil de alguna manera.

Entrecerró los ojos, examinó a su interlocutor, que todavía seguía bebiendo y, después, examinó rápidamente a la mujer. Rápidamente pudo saber que no era su tipo físicamente hablando así que descartó el seducirla, prefería a la recepcionista que se había encontrado en el hotel.

Hughes tosió a propósito, para llamar la atención del bebedor.

- ¿Podemos continuar? Tener los gastos pagados no significa que pueda perder el tiempo.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo. Verá, me gustaría contratarlo como jefe del equipo de seguridad informática de mi negocio, de mi empresa.

- Tengo condiciones para aceptar algo así.

- Diga, ¿cuáles?

Hughes cerró los ojos unos segundos, y se acomodó un poco mejor, tenía unas condiciones cuanto menos extrañas.

- Primero: Que no haya equipo, no quiero lastres. Y quiero alojarme en esta dirección, sí o sí, me da igual si hay alguien viviendo ahí dentro o no.

De su bolsillo sacó un papel con una dirección y la dejó en la mesa, cruzándose después de brazos. No negociaría nada, tendría que aceptarlo o Hughes se las apañaría para trabajar en otro lado. De hecho, ni siquiera esperó a que le respondiera, en cuanto pudo se puso en pie y caminó, abandonando así aquella estancia.

- Ya me llamarás.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación, refunfuñando con cierto grado de frustración por lo poco serio que había sido aquel encuentro. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas así, esperaba que se lo pensara mejor cuando se le pasara la borrachera y la resaca porque madre mía.

- Joder... Me siento estafado, ese tío parece idiota.

Murmuraba maldiciones mientras bajaba por el ascensor, se le había amargado la noche, y eso que no había hecho más que empezar. Sin embargo, a pesar de su frustración, mantenía una expresión casi completamente neutra, de tranquilidad.

Oh, qué lástima. No estaba la recepcionista de antes, pero tampoco encontraba a Agnus, así era más cómodo. Normalmente cualquiera consideraría incómodo tener a un mastodonte de esos tan cerca, transmitía una tranquilidad capaz de irritarlo hasta un nivel "cinco" de alteración en una escala de diez.

Algo estaba pasando en su cabeza, pues se le olvidó algo muy importante en esas fechas al salir del hotel: Cerrarse la chaqueta.


End file.
